


Hickeys

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Hickeys, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot Drabbles. Theme is hickeys. All characters, and couples. Idea comes from me as of last few weeks. Each chapter will be of a different couple, of course. boys love is sexy! So smexy! Ha ha!
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Ijuuin Kyou/Takahashi Misaki, Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Yokozawa Takafumi, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Takano Masamune/Yokozawa Takafumi, Yoshina Chiaki/Yanase Yuu
Kudos: 69





	1. Marking what’s mine!

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou or Sekaiichi. As well as the characters. Just theme title that came from my mind. Enjoy minna._

_First coupling is Yoh Miyagi and Shinobu Takatsuki._

Marking what’s mine!

A young man awakes up. He stretches his arms looking beside him. His older lover sleeps peacefully. He innocently smiles, noticing a red mark on Miyagi’s neck.

”oh. I did that to him.” His face flushed red, “I hope dad doesn’t notice it this afternoon.”

Shinobu remembers Miyagi has a meeting that afternoon. Slowly he gets off the bed rushing to the bathroom.

a loud closing awakes Miyagi. The older man looked around. An empty room was filled with silence. Usually he would jump on the bed to greet him every morning.

”Where’s Shinobu?” 

A flushed toilet answers his question. In the bathroom the young man does his business. 

“Miyagi better not hide that mark!” He tells himself while brushing his teeth.

Outside a knock startles him. Looking towards the door as the knob opens. 

“Yo brat. You didn’t bother me soon as you woke up.”

”I couldn’t.”

”How come? Smelly breathe as usual don’t bother me.” 

Miyagi grins kissing his cheeks. The younger man points to the red mark. Blue eyes widen soon as he took notice.

”When was this!”

”Last night old man. Did you forget?” He feigned a sad face.

”oh crap. The boss shouldn’t see this.”

”So why does it matter?”

”It's very unprofessional!”

Miyagi tries his best scrubbing his neck. Shinobu laughs knowing it wouldn’t work. Trying his best wasn’t much help either.

“Least you didn’t get that from my sister! But from me!”

”What the hell does Risako has to do with this?” He continues on smacking his neck. “Damn brat!”

”Well she’ll know you’re involved with someone! Also don’t hit yourself.”

”This is your fault!”

“Like I said before! So!”

he hisses deciding on covering his neck. He runs back to his room. Shinobu follows him. Few clothes thrown all over the floor. All the young man could do was giggle.

”That mark proves you’re mine!”

”Shut up!” Miyagi panics.

Shinobu was enjoying his painful morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed while he changed his own clothes.

Miyagi finds a good piece of clothing. He quickly puts it on. Looking forward to the mirror covering up the hickey.

”You Damn brat!”

”Shut up. You didn’t tell me not to suck on your sweet spot of neck!” He giggles getting off the bed.

He could just sigh pulling the cute brat of his in his own arms. He whispers he’d pay him back at some point.

”I’ll welcome it anytime! Old man baby!”

They shared morning kiss. The morning drags on for school for the both. Luckily Miyagi was covered up. 

Hiroki would ask during lunch why he wore a sweater. The crazy thing for Miyagi it was a little hot outside.

”I don’t want to know! But you’re a crazy man for wearing that!”

”it’s his fault!” He cries in his arms.

Hiroki groaning pushed him to the floor. Someone watching from the doorway hisses in jealousy.

”Get the f**k off him! I marked him because he’s my mine! My one and only true one!”

Miyagi sighed falling onto the floor. He laughs looking at the door way. Already figuring out he was found out.

”Come in, Shin-Chan.”

“No! Unless you tell him you’re only marked because you’re mine!”

Hiroki had enough of their whining opening the door fully. He drags him in. The young men hisses about to punch him. Miyagi holds him tight in his arms.

”he knows of us.”

“I know that you damn bastard!”

”You can’t be in love with someone who always runs his little mouth.”

“you shut up before I knock you out.” He hisses threatening Hiroki.

They both could just laugh. Shinobu, flushed red demanded Miyagi tell the annoying man he was he’s! 

After laughing a little more, Miyagi did as Shinobu wished.

“Yes I’m his. He marked me for that reason.”

”it explains the sweater too. You’re both are idiots.” He leaves them.

Alone together Shinobu punches his arms. He keeps fighting him until he was kissed sloppily. Holding him in his arms no way in hell, would Miyagi let go of his cutie feisty cute little boyfriend.

“I’ll mark you tonight.”

”You better!”

They shared a small laugh. Enjoying lunch with each other before either of the two had to head back to afternoon classes, and a meeting for Miyagi.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If any grammar errors are noticed, please let me know.

Laters :3


	2. It wasn’t on purpose!

_Hickeys_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi anime. Neither it’s characters! Just this theme I’ve thought of. Enjoy._

_I didn’t do it on purpose!_

_Pairing of unrequited love Yuu Yanase and Chiaki Yoshino._

Yuu Yanase was in so much trouble. He didn’t care though. His long time middle school best friend stayed away from him.

It was all because of a one night the pay shared. Both were drunk of course, as things led to Yanase and Chiaki sleeping together. 

Knowing it was wrong, believing his one sided love would break up with Hatori. Just for him. He still ached for him too.

“I’m telling him.” 

“Why? We can keep it a secret between us..”

”No! Yuu.. we can’t..it’s a mistake! I love Hatori, so much. He makes me happy.”

”What about me? Do you love me too?”

”Yes! Just as a good long time friend though...I’m sorry...I won’t feel the same for you..EVER!” He tells him making it clear for Yuu.

“I marked you though.. assuming we’re a couple too..”

“That mark is my biggest regret.... so just leave me alone for a while..”

Chiaki grabs his bags leaving his friend’s flat. Once alone stirring up the pot he calls up, Hatori.

In half an hour, he was at Yuu’s front door. The door opens as he grabs his shirt collar.

“What the fuck? You slept with my boyfriend?”

He hisses pulling him away from his shirt. With his strong grip he was pissed off by the way he was looked at in displease and annoyance.

“Yes! I even gave him a delicious hickey.” He continued rubbing salt.

Hatori had enough. He punches his former friend in his face pinning him to the wall again.

”You stay away from him this time!” 

He leaves with those words. Before doing so, he finds one of his lover’s shirts in Yuu’s floor. Picking it up, he knew Chiaki had a lot to explain.

”You’re a sad man..Yuu Yanase! Move on to someone who’ll pity you!” Hatori says leaving with those words.

Yuu wishes he could. But his heart ached after all that happened, a year ago too.

As those memories flooded he randomly slept with men. But not giving anyone special hickeys. Like he done with him.

All for HIM! But the happy couple stayed together and wouldn’t look at Yuu Yanase’s way. He transfer to work with Ijuuin Kyou too. 

“The hickey wasn’t on purpose though, Ijuuin-San.” He tells him during dinner. One night the famous author invites him.

”It was meant for him though. The man you was in love with too.”

”Oh yes..the purpose of the hickey was to mark my lovely love for him..”

Ijuuin kept quiet. He continued listening to Yuu’s venting voice. More his year prior regret.

The end.

Please leave positive and negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3


	3. How Humiliating!

_Hickeys_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi anime. Neither it’s characters! Just this theme I’ve thought of. Enjoy._

_How Humiliating!_

_Coupling of Usami Akihiko and Misaki Takahashi. The beginning stages of them being a couple._

He couldn't get out of bed. The young brunette slowly gets out of bed. Just opposite of him slept his new boyfriend. The famous boys love author, Usami Akihiko. 

Or as he's called by his older brother and himself, Usagi-san. 

The sleeping man ravished him so more the night prior. Slowly he walks out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Shutting the door gently as not to wake him up. Misaki sets himself onto the toilet seat. He rubs his neck as his lower body sore like heck for him.

"We had to do it again last night."

Flashes of ravishing sexual times replayed in his mind. It ached his small body too much. Gingerly he gets up of the seat towards the sink. Running the cool water as he took his toothpaste and brush.

In the room all alone Akihiko wakes up. Surprisingly his new love and muse wasn't around. He gets up off the bed coming out of his room. With only a bed spread covering him. Under the spread he was fully naked. Last night was such a wondrous joy and experience. Again. Having sex with Misaki. Their first time being in the couch where they first sat and talked when cute emerald eyed young man visited his huge home. 

"Where's my Misaki?"

Walking towards the bathroom. The hearing of the water alerted him he hasn't left for school yet. Akihiko opens the door slowly, peeking his head inside.

"There he is?"

"What did he do to me...?"

Misaki panicked. He looks himself in the mirror. What caught him by surprise was a huge mark on his left side of his neck. 

"Damnit this man..."

Akihiko was offended as he widen the door opened. The young panicked man spun around seeing him. A glare replacing his panicked face.

"Damn you!"

"What did I do?"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

He says pointing to the red mark on his neck. Akihiiko just laughed patting the mark.

"Well that's for all to know you're taking by someone!"

"This is unacceptable...and I'll find a way to get rid of it."

He would say walking out of the bathroom. The older man followed behind trying to hug him from behind. Misaki slaps his arms off him. He wasn't going to have it either.

"Just leave me alone. I've got to get ready for school."

The tall man sighed watching his little lover rushing. Gathering clothes maybe helping him pick out what would be good and comfortable for him to wear. He didn't pay much attention though.

Grabbing a cigarette he sets himself on the bed. He was still naked as the bed spread falls onto the carpeted floor. In reality, Misaki was disgusted by the red mark. Needing to know what could be used to cover it up.

Akihiko begins laughing as he took noticed of Misaki in distress. Hearing his laughing annoyed the young man big time! He grabbed what he would be wearing, quickly dressing up.

What caused more of an issue was the whispering of Akihiko. The sight of his lover naked in front of him. Again. Another turn on. Getting off the bed he inched close to him.

"Can we do it again?"

"No! I'm still sore from last night...!"

"I can't help not getting enough of my Misaki. I love you so much too."

He ignores his moody face as he clasps his lips onto Misakis'. Melting into it once again before pushing his face away. Taking few breathes clutching his fists together.

"Usagi-san, we shouldn't be doing this...for a while."

"I don't believe those words of yours, Misaki."

Misaki ignored him covering his neck with a small scarf. The cold weather was coming around so wearing a scarf wouldn't be an issue for all in Japan.

"Why you're covering them up though?"

"It's embarrassing!"

He rolls his eyes getting his bag. Forgetting to make breakfast for him. Just telling him what he could do. Using the microwave. 

"How about I tell you something to make you happier."

"What would that be?"

He wouldn't ever think or believe the words coming out of Akihiko's lips. Soon as he saw what was said shook him. Did he do that last night? What was the reasoning for it?

"What made me do that?"

"I marked you. You marked me. So, we can both be embarrassed by the mark on our necks."

"Why though?"

"It shows me how much you love me. As well as don't want anyone else doing what we did to each other last night. Or any other night or time in the future."

Akikhiko says it with a huge grin. Patting his boyfriends' head deciding to drive him to school.

"I'll take you."

"Ill just walk...so you stay your ass here."

The author didn't listen as he puts his jacket on. Grabbing hold of Misaki's arms dragging him out of the kitchen to the front door. Their shoes put on before leaving as well.

"I love how you marked me." he whispered, "your hot tongue all over my neck. Licking and sucking it was so good!" he bragged as they walked down to the parking lot.

Misaki keeps his distance. His face brightened red soon as he hears his sexual voice. It sent shivers all over his small body. Walking towards the parking lot before nearing the fancy red sports car.

"I have never gotten a hickey from anyone."

"Well it's a pleasure and honor to be all of your firsts. Kiss. Sex, and hickey too." He continued on bragging.

"Shut up and open the damn door."

Akihiko did as told while blowing him a kiss.

"I guess it's okay..the hickey is still a little embarrassing.." He says under his breathe. "Just drive me to school..dammit!"

The end.

Please leave positive and negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3


	4. It all starts with a bite mark

_Hickeys_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi anime. Neither it’s characters! Just this theme I’ve thought of. Enjoy._

_It all starts with a bite mark_

The coupling for this chapter is Ritsu Onodera and Masamune Takano.

_He needed a good book to read. The young junior was eager to go to the library. As well as seeing his crush. What paid out the most they were able to finally talk. He finally broke the ice himself. Appearing up to him asking if the book he was reading was an interesting book._

_"It must had been that good, hmm?" Ritsu disturbed him._

_Takano was alone in the library. Few people passing though for studies, or just lay low doing whatever. His reasoning after school was to just enjoy private time with his favorite pastime. Adventuring into books. Not being bothered by few girls, who had eyes on him. He was quite aware of it too. As well as aware of a cute quiet brunette whom watched him from afar._

_"Yes it's fine.." He replies putting the book down._

_"Can I sit here, senpai?"_

_All he got in reply was a shrug. Ritsu took it as not a problem. Going back to something else, Takano decided on studying for an upcoming exam. Ritsu would peek over curiously. "That must be advanced, senpai." The older male looked his way. His focus back on the cute boy's face. How it was too close for him and able to handle it. "It's advanced math, so it's easy for me.."_

_Ritsu chuckled nervously. He backs away averting his eyes to the book. The book settled onto the table wasn't much of an interest anymore. His mind and heart was set on knowing him. The guy he's crushed for nearly a year._

_"...s---senpai, can we exchange numbers?"_

_"We've just met this afternoon. We're strangers."_

_Saga was lying. He knew of him for a year now. Always had a feeling someone was watching him. The few times in the bathroom. Or more importantly the library. Their first time talking was there and now._

_"I...I..been watching senpai..not like a stalker though..."_

_Putting his arms up in defense. Saga smiles a little. How weird it was for him in the beginning. Someone watching not even saying anything. Until a year later. That day being this crisp afternoon._

_"Alright..let's go get something to eat first."_

_Saga grabbed his school bag. Ritsu followed along excitedly. He jumped for joy clapping his hands together. "You won't regret this, senpai. I'll pay for us too." The older handsome male gives an agreeable nod. They both have left the library. Saga's studies will be taking place at home. At home alone. With neither of his parents paying him any attention. Ritsu just couldn't wait to share the news of being with his crush with his own cute little teddy bear._

* * *

_They go to an all popular joint that the young faces go to. Entering the shop as it was packed and busy as usual. Ritsu nervously didn't know what to get. Saga hands him a menu. "You haven't been here before?" Asking when giving it to him. "..No...though I'm joyful to be coming here with you. First time too."_

_His blushed face said it all. Saga stares at him. His cute emerald eyes glistened when looking his way. Not saying anything with just a small nod of his head. "Well order up..we're up next."_

_More nervousness taking over. He wasn't sure what to get. His help was beside him. Saga just ordered for him what would be good for the both. Ended up getting the same meal._

_"Thank you...I o---owe you..."_

_"Just pay up and let's eat..I'm starving."_

_Uncharacteristically Saga says. He grabbed a seat. Ritsu joined him, thanking him again. They stayed quietly enjoying their food. Green eyes looking up few times at him. He noticed the cute boy looking his way._

_'He stares too much..' In mind he kept that opinion._

_When drinking his soda he figured what to ask him. "Why do you like me?" Saga had to ask. "..how did y--you know...?"_

_Saga grinned. "I just have a feeling. The way you're acting around me too..though it's our first time talking today too."_

_"I've watched you afar. I have no regrets either talking to you senpai.."_

_"I see.."_

_His eyes diverted back to the food. Ritsu apologizes for staring at him for the longest time. "Is senpai alright?" He just gives him a simple nod of a reply. Not much was said between the males again. They'd go back to the food. Saga took the chance and looked over his notes._

* * *

_The weird kinda atmosphere between the males that first day of talking wasn't brought up again. Two to three months passed and Ritsu wished him to look his way. The times he seen him was whether alone or with someone. A female to be exact. Waving at him and calling out his name too._

_"Saga-senpai..hello." He waves._

_The older man doesn't say much. His focus back on what was in front of him. It broke Ritsu those times. Deciding on not bothering him ever again. For Saga after that one time with the cute underclassmen he wasn't sure how to behave or act around him. Catching him at times looking his way, he'd pretend to be doing something else. Ritsu was a real distraction too for him. He'd admit it. Though not ever to his face. Or aloud._

_It just had to rain one specific afternoon. Ritsu was late returning a book. The library was soon to be closing up as all in the school had already left. Saga was caught in the rain himself. He falling asleep in the library, awoken by the librarian too._

_"Oi...we're closing up soon. Go on home, kid!"_

_Saga sighs putting all his things back into his bag. He wasn't aware someone else was there too. Hearing a familiar voice too, startled his whole being._

_"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry this book was meant to be returned today."_

_"Okay..just don't let it happen again, kid."_

_The librarian takes the book. Ritsu bowed few times before leaving himself. Before leaving too Saga decided on following the young man. "Where's he off to?" He was just a curious man. Not sure why his legs moved on it's own._

_Ritsu was out of harm's way. He was grateful to have returned the book. Promising to not look the direction of the left side where Saga was all the time. "I didn't see him...I hope he's doing well."_

_"So you're concerned for me?"_

_Ritsu's breath hitched. He spun around seeing him. Not sure what to say as he gave a brief nod. Saga walks up to him. He didn't say anything either walking briskly ahead of him._

_"You're going home?"_

_"S...senpai I was...b---but I rather know you're okay."_

_"I'm fine." He looks at a nervous wrecked boy. "Are you okay?"_

_"...y---yes ...it's we haven't talked in months.."_

_"I was avoiding you."_

_If they were going to be completely honest, he might as well tell him. Saga told him his reasons for avoiding him. Ritsu figured out the same as he kept his distance. Though his heart ached when he saw him far away._

_"I wanted to get to know senpai."_

_"You're saying all of this like you're in love with me."_

_"I kinda am..senpai.." He confesses, looking away. His face blushed red too. "I love senpai and I want to get to know the good and bad side of him."_

_Saga chuckled. Hearing that chuckle had his heart thumping. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea for someone like Ritsu to open up his heart. Not thinking twice he took him to the bathroom._

_"I'll do something then."_

_Saga pins him to the wall. He puts Ritsu's arms above his head before capturing an open mouth. The kiss was unexpected as the young male melted into it. Returning the kiss his heart pounded. Saga's own heart thumped as he ignored it for the time being. After a while of making out he pulled apart._

_"Let's see where this goes, ok?"_

_"Yes..senpai..."_

_He wasn't sure if the older man was playing with him. He'd take it anyway touching his kissed lips. Saga gently caresses all over his neck. An idea coming to mind when lowering his face to exposed neck._

_His mouth widen again. Tongue licking up his collarbone had him holding tight to him. Saga decided on marking him. As he meant what he say to see where this relationship would go._

_He bites on his lips letting out small moans. His lower region getting hard too. Saga rubbed his knees up Ritsu's harden bulge. Falling to the floor as the rain turned thunderous they ended up having sex._

_Clothes removed and thrown all over the boy's bathroom floor. It all started with a bite mark that would last a lifetime. For the two of them. Ritsu felt like he was in heaven soon as he saw his crush turned love's naked form. Saga was new to the sex format of two men when he removes Ritsu's own shirt._

_"That mark looks good. Do me now," The older tells the younger whom nodded._

_He was being pulled to his lap as Saga took his shaking hand towards his neck. "Come on mark me, Ritsu."_

_He shyly leans to an exposed area of his neck. There he does it, making sure it felt good for the older senior. Oh how right he was. Holding him in his arms as he continued on pounding him and feeling his skin being sucked, licked, and bitten down by him._

"Oi, Onodera wake up." Ritsu quickly gets up.

The young man sighs shaking his head. What he dreamed of was a memory of his teenage year. Green eyes looking up at an annoyed face. Hissing when grabbing for his drink.

"You've had enough. Stop it!" 

They begin arguing over nonsense. Takano chuckled while he drank his beer. The two men were alone in one or the other's apartment. Ritsu fell asleep after they had sex too. Already late into the night Takano pulls him back to his arms.

"Let's talk about your dream."

"What the hell you're on?"

"I'm on a Ritsu meal."

"Huh?"

"You dreamed of me, hmm?"

He sighs sharing his dream. Takano chuckles showing him something. A mark that was left by none other than him. Embarrassed, he decided on going back to his room. Not having that, Takano gets on top of Ritsu.

"I did the same soon as you claimed me."

He hushes anymore accusations with his drunken lips onto another pair of drunken lips.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


	5. The first of many marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously not a fan of this couple. I felt the need to still write a chapter for the couple for fans of the couple, and characters out there. Hatori and Chiaki. I do love Chiaki Yoshino. The character Hatori Yoshiyuki I really don't like him. Anyways those true hardcore fans of the couple don't hound me. Either way enjoy the newly chapter 
> 
> *Writer hides in fear*

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou or Sekaiichi. As well as the characters. Just theme title that came from my mind. Enjoy minna._

_Coupling is Hatori Yoshiyuki and Chiaki Yoshino. The Domestica._

The first of many marks

In this precise morning home alone, Chiaki would take notice of something. The something of a darkened mark on his body. Except it being one mark there were many he caught sight of while blinking his eyes few times.

"Why would Hatori do this?" Chiaki needed to know as soon as possible.

He would call out his newly boyfriend of few weeks. No reply throughout the small apartment. 

"Hatori? Where the hell are you?"

_'Where is he?'_

Precisely an hour or two ago, Hatori had left the apartment. Early morning for his job as usual. Though before he took off he'd mark his loving boyfriend all over his chest. Needing a right to mark him because of a certain someone.

"Now Yanase won't bother him!"

He was sure Yanase wouldn't try to confess to him. Or have his way with his best friend turned lover. 

Overall the day, Hatori would do his job. He'd receive few texts from Chiaki too.

_'Why did you leave so many marks?'_

The stupid question had him chuckling. The rest in the group caught on to his sudden chuckling. Who calls him out on it was Takano. "What's so funny?"

He would just shrug his shoulder giving him as his only reply. Focusing back on his work apologizing for the sudden chuckle.

They just let it be knowing how hard working he was when it the authors who'd work alongside him. Except for one.

Chiaki Yoshino.

He decides on texting him back. _'I'll be over soon as I'm done with work, Chiaki.'_

In waiting he was finishing his breakfast. Soon as his phone buzzes he'd run to it. Picking it up assuming Hatori had called too.

"A text? That's all he has to do?"

Looking it over few times. Realized he'd least will see him. And own him a huge explanation of all the marks all over his bare chest.

* * *

Day turned to evening as Chiaki was taking a bath. A bubble bath to his delight.

"These won't go away even when I try scratching them." He would say silliness.

"There's a reason why I did that."

A voice stunned him. Looking over to the open door Hatori gives him a huge smile and wave.

"How come you did this?"

"Well because I love you. As well as your whole body is mine."

He removes his clothes deciding on joining him too. Chiaki wasn't having that as a specific reply. He gets out of the bath wrapping a towel around him.

"I----I l---love you too."

Saying those words. The three magical loving words was enough for Hatori to devour him again. 

"Why's that?"

"You've been taking care of me."

"Of course I take care of you," He removes his towel in a quick motion. "As well as I love you and you're mine."

"Is this why I'm marked all over?"

"Yes because we had sex last night. The first time we've made love, Chiaki."

Hatori whispers in his ear seductively. His free hands pinching his hard cock as he strokes it.

A sudden moan coming out of the smaller of the two. Chuckling as naked bodies came together. From there they shared few kisses all over their bodies. Afraid to even mark the older man Chiaki stops him.

"I---I---k---know these marks would fade away."

"Well I can always mark you again."

Hatori carries Chiaki back to the tub. He would join in sitting him on his lap. Looking over at his neat work of the marks licking his lips.

"You tasted so good."

"How about now?"

He teases grinding top of him. The bubbles was much help as he blew few of them onto his friends' face.

Staring at each other lovingly before sharing more wet kisses. From there they'd had sex.

Tired bodies tangled within each other. Hatori looking over a satisfied Chiaki kissing his forehead. A little sore as he stood up and got out of the small bathtub. Looking back at him as he helps him out too.

"t---too sore.."

"Well we went all out in the bath."

Grabbing his face kissing all over it too. A smile spreads between their faces. Hatori decided he would sleep over again, and prepare dinner first of all.

Walking slowly out the bathroom to the living room his phone buzzes.

Looking over who texted him was a pure shocker.

 _'You asshole. How can you mark him? He's going to be mine someday.'_ The sender texted him those words. Already having an idea who it was too.

"I don't think so, Yanase. He's already mine. Especially with all the marks I'll be giving him in the future." He texts him as he read his message a little loud to himself.

Thankfully Chiaki didn't hear him. A sigh of relieve when he calls him out too.

"Are you ok, Chiaki?"

"Ah yes.. just looking for fresh clothes." 

Hearing that beautiful voice of his was a turn on for him. He loved him so much to! Looking forward to doing all kinds of sexual pleasures with him. As well as leaving many marks all over his beautiful body. His face, beet red when thinking those thoughts to.

"Many more marks to come too." 

He looked over his own to. The first one that was giving to him by Chiaki. Just a while ago too. He'd touch his nipples where the light hickey was visible in his eye.

"How innocent of him too."

The end.

Leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


End file.
